


cake in bed

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food-related play, Foreplay because Jake loves it, Hotel Sex, Light bondage/play, Peraltiago Smut, Smut, Wedding night sexy timez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: “We really did it, Ames.  We’re totally married, official-styles.  And I love you, so, so much.”(Set on Jake and Amy's wedding night, and it's good enough to eat.) 😉
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 21
Kudos: 62





	cake in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi! First off, I must admit that my intention was truly to have this posted by Valentines Day ... but time and doubt and all the other stuff meant that I just couldn't get it up in time (hopefully _not_ the title of my sex tape). This fic has been in the works for months and months, and while I keep coming back and tweaking things here and there, today I'm throwing caution to the wind and hoping that it works! (Quick shout-out to Johanna for helping me out with this one! 🙌🏼💕)
> 
> Happy Valentines Weekend, lovers (Singles Army, rise!) ♥️♥️♥️
> 
> (also, I haven't had the chance to beta this and I'm very tired, so if there are errors, I'm sorry!)

**cake in bed**

As a cab pulls away from the curb outside Shaw’s on the evening of May 15th, it’s two passengers are so occupied with a healthy dose of backseat snorking - floating in the afterglow of their day - that it takes a newly wed Amy Santiago a full two blocks to even attempt to break away from her husband ( _husband_!)’s pillow-soft kiss. 

Jake’s teeth sink into his lower lip as she pulls away; almost as though trying to hold back his smile before it dances right off of his face - and Amy gets it, she really gets it because tonight both of them are just full of joy and elation - for _finally_ , their love had won.

Today, the universe had tried to pull them apart.Again.And today, they’d proven that what they had was a force greater than anything else, and snatched up the chance to declare to the world (and a few gawking New Yorkers) that no matter what; their love will prevail. 

She pulls him in for another kiss, because _oh_ she loves to see him happy, feeling her body relax in his arms as their tongues tangle in a kiss that screams _we did it, babe_ without ever parting _._

Their legs tangle in the shadow-darkened footwells as the cab turns right onto Bond Street, bodies gravitating towards each other just like the magnetic effects Amy used to study in her lunch break for extra credit.Her assignment then had been to show how there are some forces that simply cannot be kept apart (and had earned her that + next to the A on her report card, thank you very much) - and now, she can feel the strength of such a pull whenever Jake’s eyes meet hers. 

(She remembers that version of herself sometimes, so young and full of the belief that she would be married with children long before she turned 30.As fate would have it, she didn’t realise that the love of her life had been sitting across from her until she was well past that age - but on nights like these, when Jake’s fingertips trace the lacy edge of her bodice so reverently she could cry - Amy knows that she absolutely wouldn’t have it any other way.).

His head lifts away from another kiss as the cab passes the next intersection - Smith Street, they both know, is the fourth left after Bond - and Amy pulls his confused face back towards her before he can question the driver on their direction. 

“You’re not the only one who had a surprise in store, _husband_.”

It had been both fortuitous and largely unsurprising when Amy had bumped into her college ex-boyfriend Leonard and his husband three months ago, attending an invite-only launch of a new paper line at her favourite stationery store.(Their mutual adoration for embossed edges, after all, had been the very reason they’d hit it off in the first place - and, in hindsight, the reason their romance would be so short-lived.) 

Leonard, it turned out, was now manager at the kind of hotel Amy could only ever dream of staying at, and after learning of her upcoming wedding, had offered her and Jake the honeymoon suite at an insanely good rate.And maybe they should technically be saving their money - _and yes, maybe staying at home would be far cheaper_ \- but Amy figured that after everything the two of them had been through; if there was anything to be celebrated, it was a night like this.

Jake’s eyes glow in amazement as the cab pulls up at the front of Baccarat Hotel (she loves this man, and his endless sense of wonder), raking over the shiny exterior and reaching for her hand out of instinct, hovering on the curb as though he knows they don’t belong here.She pulls him towards the door, giggling a soft “Come on, then!” - to which he follows without question - and already Amy cannot wait for a hundred more moments just like this.

The concierge moves to greet them both as they enter, offering their room key to Amy while Jake stares at the chandeliers above them, mentioning discreetly that _her request from earlier this evening has been met_ , and Amy smiles her thanks as she leads Jake towards the elevator. 

“Your hotel is beautiful,” Jake calls out to the hotel staff while they wait for the lift doors to open, grinning with Amy’s hand still gripped to his own.“But my wife is _way_ more gorgeous.”

(She really does love him, even when he makes her face turn bright red.)

The walls on their level are covered in luxury paper, the hallway carpet soft enough to lose your steps in; and Amy is still catching her breath when Jake pulls them both to a stop in front of double hardwood doors. He lifts her into his steady grip without hesitation as they cross over the threshold - a tradition old and ridiculous but also something they’ve both kinda always wanted to do - and he keeps his hands around Amy’s waist even after her feet have touched the ground again.“Hi there, Mrs Peralta.”

Amy knows she’s grinning like a fool - so much that her cheeks sting, but there’s just no holding this kind of happiness back - and she closes the minimal distance between them with a kiss; letting it linger as long as they damn well please, now that there is nobody around to interrupt.(Or, in Charles’ case, stare _way_ too long.) _Mrs Peralta_ was now a name she could answer to, and it made her so damn proud, she could just burst. 

(She’s been dying to kiss him all day - _really_ kiss him, like they were now - but their compromise on not spending the night before their wedding apart was No Kissing Until They Were Husband and Wife.It had seemed like such a simple term to keep, until somebody literally tried to blow them up.) 

Her fingers linger along the edge of his bowtie when they part, revelling in the calm that comes from his forehead pressed against hers, kissing the tip of his nose as she pulls away to look into his eyes.“Can you believe it, Jake?We’re actually _married_.”

Jake nods, keeping small fistfuls of her dress in his grip as he begins a trail of sweet kisses, starting from the top of her cheekbone and tracing the edge of her jawline before nestling into her neck.He sways her gently, side to side, planting one last kiss, his breath feeling comfortable against her skin as he mumbles, “We really did it, Ames.We’re _totally_ married, official-styles.And I love you, so, so much.”

The nape of his neck is warm against Amy’s fingers as she traces his hairline, whispering “I love you too, babe” as they continue to sway to the music nobody else can hear.“And even if it wasn’t anything like we’d planned, I _so_ loved our wedding.”

She feels Jake smile against her shoulder, his teeth scraping slightly as he initiates another series of kisses along the edge of her dress’s neckline.“Topped off by this amazing - _holy cow_ , Ames, this room is bigger than our entire apartment!”

Amy giggles as Jake’s head lifts completely away from her, eyes growing wider as he takes in the rest of their room.It really was opulent, and far more luxurious than probably necessary, but she wanted tonight to be just for the two of them - with no interruptions, phone calls, or well-wishes arriving in the form of flower deliveries. 

(She also wanted to fuck his brains out.And knowing how loud they tend to get - even at the most simple of times - meant that maybe an oversized room with a four poster bed far away from anyone they know wasn’t such a bad investment.)

His fingers link through hers as he walks deeper into the living room, squeezing her hand each time he points out another detail.“Giant pillows!Fur blankets!And look, it even has a fireplace!Electric, but still hella romantic.”He turns towards her quickly with a grin.“We totally need to have sex on that rug in front before we leave tomorrow.”

“Oh, absolutely.”

The tug of Jake’s arm is gentle as Amy moves back to her rightful place within his embrace, resting her palms on either side of his neck to share another kiss - this one deepening as the joy of their evening begins to give way to the desire bubbling underneath.It had been a long day, with the very real threat of their wedding being completely cancelled taking up a good portion of it, and now that it was just _them_ , they both wanted to soothe each other’s lingering hurt. 

Her hands fiddle with the straps of his bowtie when they part, yanking until the fabric falls away, pushing his jacket to the floor with an unsubtle wink.She’s already tugged open the top two buttons of his tuxedo shirt when Jake cocks his head to the side, gesturing with a flick of his chin towards the tablecloth covered trolley resting to their right.“Is that another part of your surprise, Sneaky Sergeant Santiago?”

A tiny group of butterflies take flight in Amy’s stomach as she nods, making her way over to the makeshift table and lifting the bowl that sat in the middle.She can feel Jake’s eyes on her, watching her with his endless curiosity, and while she’s fairly certain he’s going to be down for what she’s about to suggest, there’s still a tiny part of her that worries he won’t.Gripping the tiny spatula that sat beside, she turns back towards her husband to explain.“Well .. I know how much you were looking forward to eating our cake with the all frosting interior, so I thought …”

Jake’s eyebrows shoot up in interest, lifting his head tighter to peer into the the bowl in her hand, a giant smile growing on his face as he recognises the contents.“Wait.Ames.Did you get us a bowl of frosting?”

“I did.”

His eyes darken.“So that we can eat if off of each other?”

She grins, so happy to call this man hers.“Tonight, my darling husband, you can have your cake - and eat it, too.”

“Oh, babe.I thought you’d never ask.”

Strong hands grip onto Amy’s waist as Jake lifts her up, one arm tucking down to cup her butt, walking them over to the bed in the middle of the room and throwing her onto the thousand pillows resting on top.She feels the mattress dip as he crawls up to meet her, holding one arm out to make sure the frosting is still nearby, and beams when his beautiful face hovers above her once again.Both of their shoes hit the floor in a series of thuds, and Amy’s fingers toy with Jake’s buttons as his legs settle against hers. 

“You really are my dream woman, you know.”Jake’s voice turns soft, leaning down to close the distance with a gentle peck.“And not just for all the sexy stuff we do.”His body presses into Amy’s, hands searching for the zip in her bodice, his tongue licking the base of her neck and leaving kisses in it’s wake as her feet run along the length of his calves.“It’s everything. You’re so smart, and talented, and just make every single thing so much better just by .. being you.”With his nose buried in her hair, teeth nibbling gently against her earlobe, the next line is whispered, the zip along the side of her dress slowly lowering.“I’m the luckiest man in America.”Her fingers run through his freshly trimmed hair, and she grins as Jake continues.“No.The _world._ ”

The wedding dress Amy had planned to walk down the aisle in had a matching lace-covered bustier (that made her boobs look _amazing_ ); and - ever prepared - in the adjoining walk-in robe sat an overnight bag with a Honeymoon Night lingerie set that she already knew was going to blow Jake’s mind. 

But the dress that she ended up saying _I do_ in didn’t allow for such undergarments, and the kisses Jake keeps pressing into her neck feel _far too good_ for her to stop and change, so her bare chest feels the cool air of the hotel room as the bodice falls away at her husband’s gentle coax. 

His tongue circles each nipple as the fabric of her dress pools at her waist, temporarily abandoned while Jake’s attention diverts to exploring the curve of her breasts.He murmurs declarations of love, tucking his face in to the space between; twisting his neck to kiss each side and sinking his teeth into the underside of her left, and all of it feels so good that Amy can’t help but whisper Jake’s name as he continues. 

Her fingernails dig into his shoulder blades through the fabric of his shirt, and Jake’s kisses lead up through her clavicle before meeting her lips once again, their tongues tangling sweetly as the zipper takes a further descent, the rest of Amy’s dress loosening it’s holding as her husband’s hands delve beneath. 

He sees the delicate lace panties covering her lower half - one of the few items from Amy’s original outfit that had managed to make the cut - looking up at her with absolute desire in his eyes as he casts the rest of her dress away; dropping a kiss to her upper thigh before covering her body once again with her own. 

Amy’s fingers work quickly to undo the remaining buttons on Jake’s shirt, grinning up at him as she orders his next move.“Pants off, Peralta.”

Leaning in for a kiss, Jake’s teeth sink in slightly to her lower lip, and he departs with a wink.“Yes, ma’am.But first, let me make good use of this.”His right hand reaches for the end of his bowtie, holding Amy’s gaze as the line of black slides against the crisp white corners of his perfectly starched collar.She feels the evidence of her desire begin to pool in her underwear, the combination of Jake’s touch as he undressed her mixing with the undeniable sexy presence of a well-ironed shirt (even if it was her that made it so perfect to begin with); and moans out his name as he moves to grip both of her wrists, pulling them up to a comfortable position above her head.

The silk feels cool against her wrists, sliding smoothly along the edges of her hands as Jake tightens the binds, securing it into a bowline knot (the same way they always do, purely for it’s easy release).Naked save for a pair of lace panties, Amy writhes in anticipation as she watches her husband reach for the bowl beside them, dipping his finger in for a taste before sharing it with her in a kiss. 

“Mmm.Vanilla.”

Jake nods, returning for another kiss, this one so quick it almost bounces off of her lips.“Sugar and Amy - my favourite combo.”

Amy smiles, running the tip of her toes against the outside of Jake’s leg, beckoning him closer as he drops the spatula into the bowl and twists the handle.“Tastes good, huh?”

Dropping his head down, Jake rests his forehead against hers, and Amy feels her cheeks heat up under the intensity of his gaze.“I know something that tastes even better."

The cold air from the low-set thermostat sends shivers down Amy’s skin as Jake moves away, the duvet beneath them bunching up as his knees dig in on either side of her waist.The first serve of icing slides on to her stomach in a single scrape, the texture feeling foreign as the sweet scent of pure sugar begins to fill her senses. 

She watches, with her head slightly raised by the pillow beneath, as Jake traces the shape of a heart into her torso, tracing the icing along the edge of her mouth before ducking down to lick it all away in one swoop.Her hips twist slightly under the warmth of his tongue, the movement slow and deliberate, and when he pulls away to grab more icing she reaches out to taste the remnants on her lips. 

He covers her boobs with the next helping, paying special attention to the peak of her nipples, letting his tongue twist and circle each side over and over as Amy pushes her chest into his touch with every move.Her hands are tied, but not tethered to any of the posts - and she knows that she could loop her hands around her husband’s neck if she needed - but the feeling of being devoured by the love of her life just made her want to stretch her body out completely: offering him all and more, if he only asked. 

(She loves, most of all, the sense of freedom that sex with Jake makes her come alive.Vulnerability with the absence of fear was an intoxicating feeling when found in the arms of the one you love, and in a thousand ways Amy is _so_ glad she found that with Jake.)

Her arousal only grows as Jake’s hands grip onto the outside of her thighs; his path moving downwards, using his teeth to tug away the last layer of lace covering her skin.He catches her eyes with his own, holding her gaze as the fabric falls to her knees and then the floor, licking his lips as the hunger within him builds to the point of no return. 

A heavy stroke of icing covers both sides of Amy’s inner thighs as she stretches her legs out to Jake, opening herself willingly to his touch as she silently begs him to move even higher.He lingers on the parts of her skin that he knows to be ticklish (a delicious mix of wanting to laugh and moan and grip his hair, all in one go), the intensity of his licks increasing as he grows greedy for more. 

She calls out his name to the ceiling when his tongue finally circles her clit, the warmth of his breath so welcome as he laps up the slickness he finds there.The bend of her thumbs dig into the pillow beneath her head, legs bending to envelop her husband; holding him in place as he really begins to feast.He’s careful to keep the frosting away from the entrance to her pussy, perhaps sensing without being told that it may not be the best idea, and Amy sighs as his tongue gathers the sweetness from her thighs, letting it mix with the arousal that made her so wet, moaning with veneration into her centre as the taste of it all drives him mad with need.

He raises slightly to press kisses on Amy’s lower abdomen, licking the last of the frosting from his fingers before sliding one - then two - fingers deep inside her, eyes lighting up with want as she cries out in response.His movements are quick, the long-practiced steady pump and curl of his digits that absolutely never fails to get Amy off, and as her clit pulses with need Jake dips down again, flicking the tip of his tongue against her repeatedly as her lungs fight to regulate her breath. 

“Oh god, Jake - yes.Just like that, babe.Don’t stop, don’t stop, don-”

It all turns into a release of all the tension built up from the day, this _fuel meets fire_ feeling that Amy wants to last forever and ignite immediately all at the same time as her body begins to shake with the need for release, her thighs clenching around Jake’s head (to absolutely no complaint). 

Her hips lift up from the mattress, encouraged by her husband’s free hand reaching to dig into her butt as they rise, and Amy’s wrists pull at the bowtie wrapped around them as she comes.Her toes cramp up from the intensity of their curl, heels digging further into the mattress as Jake’s tongue continues to lap at her clit, coaxing her down from the fantastical high but working her up again all the same.

Her legs are still shaking slightly by the time Amy reaches for her husband, resting her tied-up hands along her pelvis and smiling when he pulls on the fabric, letting the knot fall away.His head dips down for one last lick of her pussy, dipping his index finger in and cleaning it away with his skilful tongue, resting his weight onto his elbows once more. 

“That’s a different kind of frosting, I bet.”Her voice has grown husky - which made sense, really, considering how hard she’d been calling out just moments before - and Amy twists her body with satisfaction against the soft bedspread beneath her. 

His grin is wide, with obvious arousal.“Still tastes just as good, babe.Better.”Climbing back up her body, Jake dips his tongue into her navel, collecting a stray droplet of (actual) frosting, scraping his teeth along the edge of her sternum until they’re face to face.“It’s my favourite, actually.”Leaning in for a kiss, he waits until she’s almost breathless before pulling away. 

“I love that I know how it tastes, and that nobody else ever will.”He kisses her again, letting their tongues twist comfortably against each other for a beat.“That we can do this, whenever and wherever … for the rest of our lives.”The last one is chaste, followed by the tip of his nose running along the bridge of hers, and if Amy’s heart wasn’t already pounding, it definitely was now.“I can’t wait to spend a lifetime doing this with you, Ames.”

His fingers return to her clit, gathering the evidence of her arousal and stoking the flame as Amy pulls him in for another kiss, revelling in the familiarity of it all as Jake’s rubs his erection against her upper thigh.She can still taste the frosting on his tongue (as well as her orgasm, which is a sweeter blend than expected), and Amy digs her heels into the mattress as she flips Jake onto his back, more than ready for her own taste of their wedding cake. 

Jake’s hands stroke the outside of her thighs when she moves to straddle his waist, the adoration obvious in his smile as Amy sits naked on top of him.Craning his neck, he beckons her forward for a kiss - palms tracing small circles on her back, pulling her closer - and he whispers _I love you, babe_ when they finally part. 

She gazes back down at him, splaying her fingers out onto his bare chest and whispering the sentiment right back.This man she can now call her husband is still the same Jake that shucks off his tie within a minute of walking out of the precinct doors … but now he’s also the Jake that holds her close when she can’t sleep.Who’s perfected just the right amount of buttery goodness for her morning toast, that absorbs all of her stresses in a way that she’s still not entirely certain _isn’t_ magic, and makes the best damn guac she’s ever tasted. 

It’s an outcome that a younger Amy wouldn’t have ever seen coming - a wedding with robots and butt compliments almost impossible to imagine - but oh, how she’s glad that it did. 

She shuffles her body slightly downwards, capturing his cock in her hand and letting her fingers tighten around him, one by one, watching his breath begin to stutter as she rotates her wrist up and down. 

“Ames,” he mumbles, one hand running over his face as she shuffles lower still, reaching for the bowl of frosting and following the spatula’s journey with her lips.She traces the line of his ribcage with the tip of her tongue, feeling the rise and fall of his breath as her left hand continues to pump up and down, lining his happy trail with a stripe of icing and licking it all clean with a happy _mmm._ She drops a feather-light kiss to the fading hickey she’d planted there only a few days ago, and makes a mental note to make another mark on round two (or three, depending on where they end up). 

Her hand stills, and Amy waits until she has Jake’s full attention before taking another scoop of icing and covering one full side of his penis with the sugary concoction - moving her tongue slowly from base to tip as she takes another sample.A mixture of pre-cum and remnants of icing await her along the head of his cock and she looks up at her husband, letting it slide into her warm mouth as his hips thrust instinctively upwards. 

“Unghh, Ames … feels so good …”

Circling the tip before bobbing her head back down, Amy repeats the pattern, sliding one hand down to nurse her flickering arousal as Jake’s hands run through her hair, gripping gently to her roots and begging her to _never, ever stop_.His eyes squeeze shut and open slowly as his hips thrust slightly upwards, blinking against the soft lighting in the room and releasing her hair to stretch out a hand.“Mmm.C’mere babe … wanna taste you.”

Amy grins at the invitation, keeping one hand rubbing against her centre as she slinks her way up her husband’s body, turning once she’s near the pillow and lowering her body onto his eager lips.He groans his assent as his mouth immediately goes to work, and Amy calls out his name, the feeling of his tongue distracting her from her plans until her hand grips onto his dick again. 

He’d shown her a Santiago-level of preparedness today - something she wanted to show her gratitude for, because truly he knows her better than anyone - so she lowers her upper body until her breasts tickle his torso, taking his cock back into her mouth and relaxing her throat as his erection slides deeper in. 

(It was a practised technique, that had taken more than a few attempts over the years to get right, but the moans that come from Jake every time she manages to do it makes it more than worth it.)

The angle of her position above Jake’s mouth changes by result, his fingertips digging in to the outside of her butt as he calls out a muffled version of her name in appreciation, increasing his tongue’s assault on her clit as the head of his dick slides carefully down her throat and out again.She can tell, by the tone of his voice, that he’s not far away from climax, and if he keeps licking like he is right now, she was definitely going to be racing with him towards the finish line. 

His teeth sink into the skin along the bottom of her butt in a love bite, the sharp sting fading quickly into pleasure as Amy pulls Jake’s cock from her mouth, throwing her head back as she comes from the sensation.Under the steady pump of her hand, Jake follows with a groan, releasing his climax as Amy licks the side of his dick clean, reaching down to float her fingertips against Jake’s balls to keep his hard-on stable. 

He’s panting when Amy finally slides off of his face, right hand resting against her calf and sliding up to her hips as he rolls to one side.“One of these days, Ames, you are going to send me insane with the way you do that.”

She smiles triumphantly, hooking one arm around Jake’s neck as he continues to move, sliding until his body covers hers completely, using her free hand to keep tempting his cock back into action. 

“Just you wait until you see what’s in the Honeymoon Binder, babe."

Jake’s erection nudges against her stomach as he settles into position, bending his head to initiate a kiss.“Good thing we can scream pretty loud out there in The Berkshires, then, huh?” 

Amy giggles, nodding in total agreement, and Jake kisses her once more, the tip of his cock circling her entrance and gathering her arousal as it builds.“As for now …”

He enters her in one smooth stroke; her body so ready and inviting, hips rising up slightly to meet him; and Amy’s neck pushes into the pillow as she writhes slightly at the comfortable feeling of Jake sliding into home.She bites her lip in anticipation of the push-and-pull friction she’s been craving all day, twisting her gaze back up to Jake as she realises he’s frozen in place.

His eyes look soft in the lamp light, the scent of frosting lingering in the air, and Amy reaches out to caress the side of his cheek in concern.“Babe?”

Jake shakes his head, shifting slightly, and she sighs at the feeling of him inside her.“It’s nothing, I just …” pressing his left palm into the mattress, his right hand runs through the already mussed up strands of Amy’s hair, smiling as he turns his vision back to her.“It just hit me that it’s our wedding night and everything.And … I just can’t believe I get to be your husband.”

Amy’s heart flutters up to the top of her throat, the sincerity of his tone making everything between them all the sweeter, and her hand moves to rest above his heart as she responds.“You’re the love of my life, Jake Peralta.And I’m so lucky to be loved by you.”

He rotates his hips in response, clearly revelling in her reaction as he withdraws halfway, holding until he’s captured Amy’s lips in a heated kiss before sliding back in with an energised thrust, settling into a pace that both are beyond ready to match. 

His elbow hooks her right knee under his arm, bending her leg towards her chest as he really begins to pump, following the rise of her collarbone with his tongue as her fingers slide into the base of his hairline. 

Soon all that blends between them are the sounds of their heavy breaths, mingling with _Yes_ and _Harder_ and _Babe_ , limbs tangling as the momentum builds and lips brush against skin over and over. 

Amy twists as Jake’s body lowers slightly, rolling him onto his back and rising with a swirl of her hips, letting the feeling of his cock inside her tend to the buildup between them, leaning as she bends her legs and changes position to reverse cowgirl.She grips onto the base of his feet for leverage as Jake groans his assent behind her, moving her body forward and back; rising up and down off of her husband’s cock as her clit rubs along the hard edge of his dick with every drop. 

Her butt - the one she knows he stares at every morning while she gets dressed - bounces consistently against his body, creating a momentum that makes them both moan in unison, and her hands move to grip the sheets below as she rides her Jake’s cock the way she’s been dying to all day. 

His fingers dig into the soft flesh of her from behind, the rush of returning blood each time he lets go only heightening Amy’s experience as she leans slightly back, twisting her hair into a makeshift bun at the feeling of sweat beginning to pool along her neckline.Pushing up to meet her movements with his own thrusts, Jake alternates his caresses with gentle slaps against her ass, calling out her name as his hands return to her waist, driving even harder as the feeling of her cunt around his cock makes him forget his own damn name. 

This position was a favourite of both of theirs, for the angles and the view and all the good stuff in-between; but sometimes watching your other half tumble over the edge was better than all of those things combined, and after a few minutes Amy slows her pace slightly, twisting to look over at Jake as her thighs screamed for pause.

His arms wrap around her waist without instruction, holding her near as he moves them to rest face to face on the mattress, his cock slipping out of her but quickly returning as they settle in to this new position. 

Amy’s right leg hooks over Jake’s left, pulling him ever closer as his cock pumps back and forth, thrusting into her with a steady rhythm that increases with every passing second.They watch as each pushes the other closer to climax, the closeness of the side-by-side angle letting Jake’s pelvis rub Amy’s clit with every plunge, and she pulls him in for a messy kiss as her body begins to tense the way it always does right before a _really_ great orgasm. 

His name tumbles out of Amy’s mouth as the climax hits, her grip tightening on Jake’s body as he really begins to hammer into her, so close to the edge that the feeling of her body convulsing around him is almost too sweet to bear.She feels his release as teeth sink into her shoulder, a garbled mixture of syllables the only thing she hears over the pounding of own her heart in her eardrums, holding him closer still as they lay together panting in the best of post-sex hazes. 

As the sweat that glistens on their skin begins to cool, Jake lifts his left hand to inspect the shiny new platinum band that sat comfortably on his ring finger, grinning as it catches the light with every twist of his wrist. 

“You can take it off, if you need to” Amy mumbles, curling into their favoured comedown position of tangled feet, her head tucking into her nook in Jake’s neck: all of which only lasts a second as he turns his head towards her in shock.“You know, for work or whatever."

“Are you kidding me, Ames?Take this off and miss out on the chance to show the world that I’m married to the amazing Amy Santiago?Not a chance, babe.”Rolling onto his side, Jake captures Amy’s right hand with his left, twining their fingers together and craning down to leave a kiss against her wrist.“I’m wearing this ring for as long as we both shall live.I’m not taking it off for work, or play, or anything.” 

Amy looks over at the man laying beside her, his heart permanently on his sleeve and salt-coloured flecks peppered through his hair, and smiles in total contentment.

“You’re going to be the best husband ever, _Mr Santiago_.”

“Only because you’re the greatest wife with the hottest butt, _Mrs Peralta_.”

“Peralta-Santiago.”

“Santiago-Peralta,” he counters, with the raise of his eyebrow.

Her mouth twists, deep in thought as she rests her weight on her bent elbow.“Uh … Peraltiago?Santialta?”

“This is going to involve a lot of paperwork, isn’t it?"

Amy feels her response in the pit of her stomach, and stares fixedly at her husband.“Oooh, yeah.Keep talking like that.”

“So many forms, Ames.Social security, DMV, bank accounts …”Jake grins, shuffling to cover her upper body with his own as he begins to lick the sugary remnants of icing away from the crook of her neck.“Magazine subscriptions, ID cards …”

“Oh, _mama_ … ”

Her husband’s laugh vibrates against her skin as he pushes himself off the mattress, leaning down to grab her hand and pulling her up with him.“C’mon, we need to wash off this sugar before we get all sticky.And I _really_ want to take you in the bathtub, that thing looks bigger than my car.”

(They end up having sex in the shower, bathtub, couch and yes - down by the makeshift fireplace.And even if they have to eat nothing but ramen for a week after just to get their budget back on track, there’s no doubt in their mind that it was _totally_ worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I hope you feel _good_ , and if you have a craving for cake or frosting right now, just know that SAME. 
> 
> 2) Any comments or kudos that you feel inclined to leave will be beyond appreciated/treasured/one day hang in a gallery with all the other masterpieces of the world. 
> 
> 3) Thank you for reading - I love sharing these with you (and don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon!) 💖


End file.
